Sempiternus raptus est
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry "msitlucco"*love/abuse He forces away dumbledores binds,the oblivitaes the man, and many others have used and opens something he may not be able to close. SLASH! M/M NC-17 SShp TR LV xhp, mentions of LMhp and BZhp. NC-17 SLASH/YAOI!
1. INFORMATION

_**REPOST.**_

I had (recently) just finished watching a movie entitled _**Paranormal Activity**_, and feeling a certain nostalgia only I could probably feel I set off to my room and picked up a book I had gotten from _Barnes and Noble_(a bookstore any book lover may be and/or is framilliar with) entitled _**NECRONOMICON**_ and began reading in all earnest. I had first heard of the _Necronomicon_ when I was reading aimlessly across the internet, and I must admit I was easily enthralled and lured to it like a dog would come to a steak. After my first brief encounter with the name and little snippets of the content it contained I just waved it off and thought 'well maybe I'll come back and read more about it later' but the day after and the rest of the week that day was contained in I saw many more things about the _Necronomicon_, and those encounters where completely accidental by nature, but the name seemed to follow me about and call to me. So being the curious person with a thirst for knowledge, I searched the title out and came up with much information about the topic. It had been months after that it was Christmas and I revived a gift card for the particular book store I have mentioned above, and upon going there I just happened to go down an aisle right after the aisle the manga was in and the bold title _**NECRONOMICON**_ popped out at me. I immediately grabbed for the book and piled it in my hand with volume five of Junjō Romantica and hurriedly; excitedly- with enthusiasm I only had for _yaoi and slash- _began scanning the books for a same or similar title or one by H.P Lovecraft. Sadly to say it was the only _Necronomicon _book adorning the shelf let alone the whole aisle. Anyways, I just sat down with the book and I had gotten a bit a ways into it (approximately thirty-five pages) and it was still just the introduction and a little recap of history, so to speak, and a thought occurred to me. Why not take a fandom which is _Necronomicon _compliant and make a sort of cross over but have it AU since I am not as knowledgeable in the ways of the _Necronomicon _as I would like to be, and write a slash or yaoi fic.. So, I was stuck between making a favorite slash pairing in star trek do a total AU loop and make it work, but I wanted more compliant, and Harry Potter was my most compliant in the slash category... then I said why not assign star trek characters to fill in the characters I wished to use on Harry Potter and work from there... but as good as that idea sounded I couldn't use it for some odd reason, it being an alien concept to me... swapping characters and all... I do not like to confuse my readers, so I decided against it, for the time being. So I decided on a plot that I could deal with because of its sorts of simplicity.

_**Fandom**_: Harry Potter

_**Summary:**_

Harry "msitlucco"*love/abuse He forces away dumbledores binds,the oblivitaes the man, and many others have used and opens something he may not be able to close. SLASH! M/M NC-17 SSHP TR(LV)xHP... LMXHP mentions

_**Pairings**_: I ha ve decided to make this Sshp Trhp with mentions of LMhp and Bzhp. :)

_**Warnings**_: References to occult that has to and does not have to do with the _Necronomicon, _BDSM, (definitely) smut, three+ sums (maybe), demons, ghosts, mental disorders (schizophrenia, [maybe] dementia, OCD, Stockholm syndrome, nightingale effect...et cetra) [maybe] religion bashing, and when I have more to work with I'll probably add more warnings.

Additional notes: So there is the overview. I've still got some plot holes to fill, so if you have an odd request, ask me! Cause ill probably find a way to incorporate it. :)

Ta'

~SSOTVDG


	2. Sempiternus raptus est

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**We are the neutrinos, the ones that catch among you, the ones who can touch but hardly do.**_

_**We are the beings that are all powerful, but only whisper with that of the matter hardly, for we will not disrupt the alignment.**_

_**For the chaos of our specters to love that which we barely caress tells us to be known.**_

_**We are the private; we are the lovies of the mischievous souls of thine lovers. We are the scenters, we are the sears, we.. are your fears.**_

_**For when thy lips spill like a fountain nox, such will consume and lovers will interact with the vine for thee and climb to your alignment with a astral akin to our specter and again sprout beauty from thy throat for a prime and steal what is bound within steel and catch way to the land of purple earth and green skies.**_

_**Consummate.**_

_**For if you disrupt ruthlessly, like brine, a fate, be switched from chains to steel, thy inererds broken to stone**_

_**spill nox!**_

_**spill nox!**_

_**for dies lux lucis incendia can be stolen with banished steel or forged anew.**_

_**spill nox!**_

_**spill nox!**_

_**For wish thee for on a fortnight to pass and bind like the alchemist, cry out like the necromancer:**_

_**nox!**_

_**nox!**_

_**and react; chant:**_

_**dies lux lucis incendia!**_

_**Emit thy dulcet, with not woe nor wane, and consummate thrice and bind eternally with atoll. For Those who are licentious are now thyself.**_

The first time he had read the text he was under his invisibility cloak, sobbing quietly...

His tears hit the page in a dull pitter-patter. It was in the middle of the night- middle of summer. He wasn't really _supposed_ to be _there_. He sat in Hogwarts- in the restricted section of the library under the cloak that made him see through. He had always felt see through... yet, _apparently_, so hard to comprehend. No one could ever see the real him... just the damned prophecy he had already fulfilled. The old man sent him to the Drusleys...again, again, and again!He should have been able to live on his own. The potter fortune was humongous... he could not understand the old mans ways at all. He had more than once thought the man was insane! _Insane!_

He had gotten back to his "home" and was immediately beaten and thrown into the small cupboard under the stairs. He didn't even get a word out... only hoarse screams and whimpers when his uncle battered him with his fists... telling him he was a worthless freak, didn't deserve to live and things of the sort.

So he sat in the small, dusty closet-like space in agonizing pain... daring not to cry... just laying there in a heap of bruises and possible broken bones. He didn't know how long he had sat there staring into the blackness of the small space... but sooner than he would have liked his uncle practically tore the locks from the door with the wrenching force he used to slam the door shut. He dragged harry out of the barely lit space and threw him into the wall. He did not know why, but his uncle was being rougher than ever with his frail body.

He had mindlessly taken the beating... the pain becoming unbearable as he tried to keep upright, but his uncle just seemed to be turning a darker red- almost purple like the bruises on Harry body. He turned harry around and shoved his face- via the meaty fingers entwined in the boys hair- into the nice and clean white wall. As he wiped the boys face over the wall roughly, marring the pristine wall with Harrys blood as the fat man forced harry to his knees. The large man grunted in disgust at the wall and began yelling things at harry- the boy barely hearing any of it. His hearing sounded like he was under water- but the feeling soon cleared and he heard his uncle yell one thing before he began to fight back with all his physical might "Your just a fucking wore! A stupid slut just like your mother! Useless bitch! I bet you spread your legs for all the boys at that freak of a school you fucking fagot!" Harry's eyes widened and he began to sob, pushing, punching, and kicking the man, crying harder and harder when he tried to fight back.

He had punched the meaty man in the face- making the obese man fall onto his arse... giving harry time to get to the stairs. He felt physically broken and screamed, falling to his knees... the rest was blurry...

his body collapsing in the middle of the stairs...

a hand around his ankle...

being dragged a few steps...

collapsing at the top of the stairs...

bloody fingerprints on his bedroom door...

a scream from his throat...

wood splintering into his hands as he dug at the wooden floor...

a bloody spot floating in the air...

staring at his bloody hands...

Hogwarts front gates...

Hogwarts library...

heavy breathing...

an itching at the back of his skull...

frantic searching...

Books every where...

his aching knees hitting stone...

walking tword the restricted section...

Now he sat against a book shelf, sinking to the ground... a book in his hands as he tried to read what was wrote through tears... the salty water squeezing out of his tear ducks like a leaky faucet that couldn't be fixed... He thought he could not be fixed... that was right... he could not be fixed... he was a whore, he was a slut, he was a gay freak with no one...

No one...

He read the page over and over until he thought he could close the book and three years from now recite it fluently. He sobbed out loud now, no restraint... crying his heart out to the book...

No one...

Freak...

Whore...

Worthless...

Fucking muggles...

Muggles...

Voldemort...

...Tom... Tom Riddle...

Harry thumped his bleeding skull back onto a row of books and laughed... laughed as loud as he could. "Tom!" he yelled "Ooooh Tooom!" he giggled "My tommy bear!" he cackled "Oh Mr. Riddle where you right!" He lolled his head back and forth giggling "You where riiight!" he sing-songed, cackling brokenly through his sobs of pain and sadness "Why oh why Mr. tom did you have to go and leave me here,huh?" he stared up at the ceiling "You could have took me with you." he paused and looked at the book sitting on his lap "Maybe you could tell me what this is about... You seemed to know a lot about that... stuff..." he picked one side of the book up and flopped it around in his bloody hand and cackled wildly "Why fucking not!" he suddenly yelled in a fit of rage "Why the _fuck_ can't I Tom! Why the fuck not!" he lowered his voice and ripped off his invisibility cloak and grinned wickedly at the shelf across from him "Oh-ho! You want me to explain!" he stood, with support from the book case behind him and snapped his head forward "You _want_ to know!" he chuckled "Tommy bear wont come visit me!" he looked at the ceiling "Come visit me wont you, you mad man!" he glared at the book case "Come fucking get me you git!" He growled at the book case "You fucker!" he yelled, turning his voice into a screech before screaming as loudly as he could "Your scared!""Scared! Afraid! Terrified_!_" He took a step away from the book case and collapsed, falling to his knees then onto his side onto the cold ground. He cackled aloud for many minutes before he drifted to sleep, clutching the book he read from, laying on his cloak... his last words before he succumbed to the darkness resonating in a faint whisper around the room "Then I'll come get you..."

_**A/N: Okay...So...How do you like it? Review please? **_

_**Yeah... I wrote up the intro and stuff on a random day and wrote the little snippet in bold italics on the first chapter yesterday (Friday the eight) and today wrote chapter one and now just finished chapter two! :) This story is dedicated to erykah! Though she doesn't like HP slash, she loves occult. The little snippet is something akin to a cross between a few religions and occult... I made it from about the seventh line out I believe... Any ways: I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Ta'**_

_**~SSOTVDG**_


	3. Te tenebo in umbras

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Harry's limp body twitched, his movements mechanical as he disentangled himself from the bloody cloak underneath him, his expression dazed and sad, a frown marring his chapped lips, his face swollen and dripping blood. He walked- dragging the bloody cloak behind him,all the while whispering a word, clutching the book he had been reading in his other hand as he walked from the dark library, leaving a trail of blood in his barefoot steps. He walked and walked until he came upon the dungeon steps... not hesitating...descending them with as much grace as a broken body could, staggering but never grabbing for the railing. He took seemingly random paths through the labyrinth-like dungeons until he came upon a big picture of a man- Salazar Slytherin- and hissed at it raggedly- the person in the painting starling awake, knocking the painting open. The bewildered portrait huffed with a bit of fear and shakily sat in the couch he had just been slumbering on and closed the portrait with a dull clinking.

Harry Stopped dragging the cloak as soon as all items he was with entered the room fully. He stumbled and placed the book on an end table by his feet, but as he moved to possibly collapse on the couch behind the shin-height table he knocked the table over, spilling its contents. Harry seemed to scramble for the book and clutch it to his chest- once he held it he let out a sigh- staring at the overturned table with longing. He dropped to his knees and placed the book beside him on the floor and then proceeded right to the table. He placed the table back on its four legs and picked the debris fallen from atop the wooden beauty neatly on the expertly carved wood. He then stood with difficulty and picked his book up. He looked around the room somberly as if scanning the space, set his book on the righted table once more before walking to the couch- picking up the black cloak and dark blanket; staring at them for a moment then proceeded to fold the two articles. He placed the blanket over the back of the couch and walked to his own fallen cloak- picking it up be fore he carried the both cloaks to the kitchen space, draping the black one over one of the two chairs that resided on either side of a small but beautiful oak table. He stared at the floating blood stains on his cloak and placed it over the seat of the chair. He walked back into the living area and took another look around before heading to a messy book shelf- proceeding to clean every inch of the entire apartment like structure.

Severus awoke to cold and in looking around found that he had kicked his expensive duvet off of his boxer clad form to the dusty floor. He scowled and sat up- his joints protesting with loud cracks and dull creaks- He grumbled as he swing his legs over the side of the bed to be met with a cold stone floor. He jumped at the intense cold, staring at the floor, his hands clutching the sides of his pillow soft bed. He may have been a mean snarky bastard but that didn't entitle he didn't indulge in the simple pleasures of life. He sighed and looked up- his eyesight blurry. He cleared his throat and leaned over- digging into the top drwar of the night stand next to his bed. He spent a few second rummaging through the the messy compartment before he pulled out a thin framed pare of glasses. He slid the drwar closed and slid the glasses onto the bridge of his nose, quirking his lips into a miniscule smile as he eyesight cleared instantly. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light in his room, stopping his small movements as he took notice of how clean his floor looked. He squinted getting ready to yell at the house elf who dared set a scrawny little_ foot_ in_ his room_ let alone _clean_ it! He instantly stood and took in his room:

The Floor was impeccably clean, everything neat and tidy. He took a few steps to his book shelves and took in the alphabetical set up. He turned around to see his blanket neatly folded at the end of the bed, the way his things where all neatly ordered. He walked swiftly across the room to his closet- where all of his robes and muggle clothes he indulged in once and a while to be color coded as well as work- and play separated. He Narrowed his eyes and snatched out his robe- black of course. Oh one sorry house elf was going to get it. He wrenched his bedroom door open to take in the sight of his -now- spotlessly clean lounging room. He stared a few moments before his eyes widened: His potions lab!

The Potions master quickly walked across the overly orderly room and rushed into the room across the room, staring agape at the impossibly clean room. He looked to the left and saw all the cauldrons clean (even the ones he himself could not clean with the heaviest cleaning charms), the textbooks stacked in four piles of six, the desks straight and no sign of dust anywhere. He quickly walked into the room -across the front of the room- and to yet another door. He opened it to find his store room: cleaner than the first day he began to pile supply's into it. He was hard pressed not to gape, maybe the house elf deserved a thank you for _that_, but a house elf able to clean something a wizard couldn't? He walked out of the room swiftly, into his potions lab/teaching room, into his living quarters and to his kitchen. He gaped at what he saw. The walls _where_ actually white! Albus and Minerva owed him over a hundred galleons a piece! A smirk appeared on his face, whatever house elf accomplished this needed to be his own personal one. He advanced further into the kitchen and noticed his cloak, then a dark red spot marring the chair it layed on. He 'humphed' at the spot of dirt and grimaced as he drew closer. His entire quarters where spotless, but a spot on his chair remained? One of his _eighteenth century chairs_ marred with a spot that was not there when he went to sleep. He scowled darkly and went to run his finger over the spot, but as he dragged his finger over the fabric: the spot moved. It moved off the chair until it disappeared to give way to a heap of red and Severus' quarters floor. He tilted his head and leaned over- picking up the cloak, flipping it from side to side. He looked at the invisible side: staring at the crimson hand prints and blotches in the same color for long moments before he heard a shuffling from under the newly cleaned sink. He looked at the cloak then at the cupboard under the sink. He immediately summoned his wand. The house elf still hear? Under the sink? No. One of the little creatures would never want to be caught by the potions master... maybe one exception of dobby... His wand hand wavered briefly before the cupboards opened to reveal a mass of semi-long hair, a dirty human form crawling from the small space. The Person didn't even look at Severus, but got onto their knees and faced the small dark space- closing the doors and standing with much trouble before mumbling "Chores...chores are done... its light out.. I know it...Gotta make breakfast...Breakfast..." Severus stared like a gaping fish.

Someone in his quarters... who most likely _cleaned his entire living quarters in one night!_ He watched the person rummage around in his cupboards before advancing on his stove. Who was this? He just stared for long Moments before he took a few steps and turned the person around. He grimaced as soon as he did. A bruised and beaten harry potter stood in front of him with blood seeping from his neck- dried blood all over the boy except for the boys hands. It surprised Severus the boy wasn't swollen all over with the injuries the teen had. Why was the boy here? He was supposed to be with his muggle relatives... He was snapped out of his concerned thoughts as the boy yelped "P-Professor!" Harry seemed to be very startled, but Severus didn't let go. "What are you doing?" he asked in a velvety smooth tone, harry stammering out "I-i don't know...!" Severus just stared at the red-cheeked boy "Why are you here?" again, harry stammered "I-I don't k-know si-ir!" A moment of silence passed over them before Severus asked "What do you remember about last night,Boy?" harry flinched harshly at the name and stammered more intensely as tears began to fill his eyes "I-I-I...s-si-ir-r... D-D...on-t R-re-mem...member... sir..." The boy looked him over and blushed more profusely, tears freely flowing from his eyes- hiccuping with each breath he took. "I-I...i was...was h-home-mm...t-th-" his voice turned to a whisper "...li-...rary...cted...sec...llapsed..." Severus stared at the boy for long moments- taking in the boys appearance:

Torn, tattered and bloodied cloths...

Bruises everywhere...

Realization dawned harshly on Severus:

The muggles had abusing The boy.

Harry potter was in his grip, shivering like a skinny dipper in the winter, beaten and most likely mentally deprived. His quarters where clean: leading Severus to think the muggle relatives albus had been sending potter back to every summer where forcing him to clean... cook... The damn muggles where treating the wizarding worlds golden-boy hero like a house elf. Did Lupin or Black know? He scowled at the thought and gasped internally... albus must have known... The way the boy came back skinner and skinner... they starved the boy!

Severus growled low in his throat before receding from his thoughts. He moved forward in an instant and enveloped the boy into a firm hug. "P-professor!' harry asked astonished, shock evident in the boys voice. He was embarrassed by the mans caring, but moreover because at some point the mans robe had slipped open and to top it off the man pressing their bodies together in a protective embrace didn't ease his sheepishness.

"Your safe now, harry..." the pale man whispered into Harry's ear, holding the boy a bit more firmly "I wont let those filthy muggles hurt you ever again." for an instance harry panicked, thinking the man must have used occulmency on him, but the man just hugged him a bit tighter and harry practically melted into the embrace. His hands reached for the back of Severus' robes and clutched them with all the strength he could muster- crying into the mans chest. He sobbed openly against the man before his body gave into the pain and exhaustion and he collapsed against the potion master. The last thing harry remembered was being lain in a very soft bed, a silky smooth voice he wanted to be devoured by whispering "Nox" a darkness taking him over.

_**A/N: So, I just recently went over and corrected this story. :) The third chapter should be coming out soon... and for a further note: I'm looking for a beta because I do not have time to really beta my own work, let alone write it. So, let me know if your interested? Thank you! :)**_


End file.
